


Kiss Me, Kiss Me

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Nothing explicit, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: After the trials and tribulations in Atlas, Clover and Qrow enjoy some downtime in Patch.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Kiss Me, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) on Tumblr recently, and that sowed the seed for this little piece of nonsense.

By the time they had climbed a way up the hillside, Clover was sweating and even Qrow felt warmer than usual. As they approached the shade of the trees, Clover rubbed his forehead against the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Will I ever get used to warm weather?" He sounded more exasperated than complaining, as Qrow moved past him to scout out a suitable spot.

"Give it five years or so, maybe you'll have acclimatised by then."

Clover caught up with him, putting the picnic basket on the ground before grabbing Qrow from behind. He kissed the edge of his ear, sending shivers down the back of Qrow's neck as Clover pulled him close. "I'll be happy to spend five years here with you." His voice was soft against Qrow's cheek, and he nibbled the shell of Qrow's ear gently.

"We _will_ have to think about our future plans. At some point." Qrow wasn't ready yet to have that discussion. They'd earned some rest and recuperation after the battle in Atlas, where Salem's destruction had finally become reality.

"Mmm. Not today, though. Today, we have a picnic." Clover took the blanket and flapped it flat on the grass. He looked up at the sky.

"Is this a good place? We don't want the sun beating down on us while we eat."

"It should be fine, and if it isn't, we can move later." Qrow was on his knees, pulling food from the basket. "There's a good selection in here. This was an inspired idea of yours."

Clover sat on the other side of the basket. "One of many I've had. Like falling in love with you." He reached out a hand and stroked Qrow's cheek.

"You're such a sap." The blush which crept up Qrow's cheeks belied his mocking words.

"And you love me for it." Clover smiled at Qrow, whose returning smile was equally wide.

"Now then." Qrow's attention returned to the basket. "Let's eat this, before the wasps get it."

❖

Some time later, when the food and drink was almost gone, Clover lay back on the blanket with a slow groan. "I think I may have over-picnicked."

"We couldn't take any back; Tai would have been disappointed." Qrow put the last of the plates and cutlery back into the basket. "Can you stand up a minute, I just want to get rid of the crumbs."

Clover eyed him narrowly. "This is very tidy— for you."

"I just don't want to get crumbs stuck to me when I lie down." Qrow appreciated his comfort.

"Fair enough." Clover helped him to shake the blanket, before laying it flat again. "I feel a bit sleepy now."

"Yeah, me too." Qrow lay on his back, eyes narrowed as he gazed at the sky. "This weather is perfect."

"Mmm." Clover's murmur was halfway to drowsiness.

Qrow's scroll pinged in his pocket. After a moment, he pulled it out and glanced at the message. "It's Yang. Just hoping we're having a good time, and saying not to worry if the house is empty when we get back. Tai is taking them to the cinema later."

"Mmm."

"Sunbeam, are you asleep?"

"Not quite." Clover's voice was slow and deep as he rolled onto his side to face Qrow.

"I just remembered something Yang sent me the other day. She's getting too cheeky for her own good."

"Oh, why's that?" Clover's tone was that of a man who wasn't very interested, but Qrow continued.

"Well, you know Blake likes reading, yeah? Apparently she also writes a bit, short stories and whatnot. Romance type stuff." Qrow paused to flick a fly away from Clover's hair. "So it seems there are all kinds of resources online, to give you ideas for your writing. And Blake had a list someone had made, of all the different ways people could kiss. And Yang sent it to me, in case I needed some inspiration."

"Shameless. No respect for her elders and betters." Clover"s voice was now even sleepier.

Qrow flicked through his scroll before settling back on the blanket, propped on one elbow as he looked at the other man. Clover's face was serene, the smallest of smiles teasing his lips. Qrow grinned, lifting his hand to brush Clover's mouth with the lightest of touches. There was a murmur from deep in Clover's throat as Qrow continued, tracing a delicate line around the edge of Clover's mouth, and running his finger across the now slightly parted lips.

"You tease." Clover's eyes opened as he raised a hand, pulling Qrow's head down and kissing him hard. "Can't a man rest?"

"Not when there's a number 28 to tick off."

"What are you talking about?"

Qrow smirked. "On Yang's list. Number 28, well, near enough."

Clover's puzzled look cleared as he realised what Qrow was talking about. "Oh, we're playing a game, are we?"

"If you like."

"How many on this list?"

Qrow looked at his scroll. "Fifty."

"Right then, pick a number between 1 and 50, but not 28. Without looking!" He snatched the scroll from Qrow's hand.

"Uh, how about... 50?" Qrow had no idea how this was going to play out.

Clover thumbed the scroll, then put it down and looked at Qrow. He rolled the older man onto his back, leaning over him, their faces close. Qrow closed his eyes as Clover pressed the softest of kisses against his lips, the tingling sensation increasing even though the pressure did not. Clover's mouth moved down, a line of gentle kisses marking Qrow's jaw and the side of his neck. Qrow reached to pull Clover closer, but the other man laughed as he pinned Qrow's hands down above his head.

"Oh no, you don't." Clover's trail of kisses continued across Qrow's neck, each one barely connecting, the cumulative effect stirring a heat in Qrow's belly. Clover lifted his head to regard Qrow.

"How was that? An adequate number 50?"

Qrow growled. "This game had better have a satisfying ending."

Clover released his hands and rolled back onto his side. "It was your idea, Qrow, you've just gotta go with it. Now, it's my turn to pick— I'll go for number 25."

"Hmm, that's not gonna work, unless you can conjure up some rain from somewhere."

Clover squinted up at the relentlessly blue sky. "No, that's not gonna happen. Okay, 15 then."

After a quick look at his scroll, Qrow grinned. "That'll work." It was his turn to roll Clover over, and he followed with a leg, pinning the younger man down. Qrow looked into Clover's face, noting the faint film of perspiration on his upper lip, the way he was biting at the lower... He closed the space between them in a moment, covering the other's mouth with a bruising kiss. Clover raised his hands to cup Qrow's face, feeling the tip of a tongue run across his lips. He moaned, pushing his hips against Qrow's leg, which did not give way. Qrow pushed harder, biting Clover's bottom lip as he did so. Clover whimpered against Qrow's mouth, and Qrow kissed his lip, licking it gently as Clover relaxed underneath him. His eyes looked into Clover's as he left one last kiss.

"Qrow..." Clover's breath was warm against Qrow's cheek, his hands stroking the older man's face. "That was—"

"Number 15!" said Qrow brightly, as he pushed himself up to a seated position. "My turn to choose now." He looked thoughtful. "How about 17?"

Clover peered at the scroll, which had been discarded on the edge of the blanket. "Yeah, we can do that." He looked at Qrow, who was affecting a casual air and smirking at Clover. He was breathing more quickly than normal, Clover noticed, his t-shirt taut across his chest. Clover shuffled over to Qrow, gently pressing him down onto the blanket. He knelt beside Qrow, smiling slightly as he touched Qrow's cheek.

"I love you." Clover's voice was almost a whisper as he leant over, his kiss firm on Qrow's mouth. Qrow pushed his fingers through Clover's hair, wanting more. He felt a hand move under the edge of his t-shirt, fingers circling his navel before moving quickly to pinch a nipple.

Qrow broke the kiss. "Ow, Clover, that's... nice, actually, don't stop..."

Qrow's t-shirt was pushed up as Clover's lips moved to Qrow's chest, pinching fingers replaced by a tongue and gently nipping teeth. Qrow groaned, one hand against his mouth trying to muffle the sound. Clover pulled away.

"Do you want to move the blanket to somewhere less conspicuous?"

"Yes. Gods, yes." Qrow was already getting to his feet. "Come on."

❖

A breathless while later, they lay on the blanket beneath the trees. Clover picked bits of debris from Qrow's hair, and Qrow stroked Clover's chest idly. The only sound to be heard was the buzz of insects, and the occasional bird call from the branches above.

"Clover?"

"Mmm, what is it, birdy?"

"I love you." Qrow snuggled a little closer.

"Hah, thought so."

"Your over-confidence will get you into trouble one day."

"Mmm." Clover was ready for a nap.

Qrow scrabbled behind him, laying his hand on his scroll. He peered at it, thumbing down the list. "As I thought. That was a number 40."

Clover opened one eye and squinted at him. "Is it all by the numbers now, then?"

"Thought you'd approve, with your military background."

"That's a long way behind me. I much prefer where I am now." He hugged Qrow closer.

"That makes two of us."

The sun slowly sank in a pool of gold, swallowed by the distant hills. As the air cooled, the two men finished getting dressed and gathered the picnic things. Clover took Qrow's hand, and they made their slow way down the hillside, as the deepening twilight gathered around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
